Emission devices, such as lasers, require mechanisms to guide an emission to a target. There are several limitations to prior art devices regarding how they direct an emission to a target. For instance, typical prior art camera laser calibration requires the position of the camera relative to the calibration object to be known. In addition, when an object is used to calibrate the laser, the geometry of the object must be known. Moreover, many of these systems do not have real-time feedback to correct errors in targeting the emission device to the target.
There is a need for systems having improved direction of emissions to targets. In particular, there is a need for improved targeting of emissions in medical applications. There is, therefore, a need for new systems that allow for the use of algorithms to calibrate the direction of an emission to a specific location on a target and to provide feedback to correct any errors relating to the direction of the emission.